Acceptance
by catrinandmicah
Summary: Kensi on her family. Future fic but it might not make sense. just something I wrote. Densi


A/N set 5 years after season 3.

Disclaimer: not mine

Acceptance

Kensi's life is sometimes too much for her. Sometimes the guilt of her actions catches up on her. But she has what almost every person dreams of. A loving husband, a beautiful little boy, a mother who cares for her, 3 wonderful brothers, who would fight to the death to protect her, an incredibly smart sister and a ninja great- aunt who knows and sees all. She has doubts though, every mother does.

She had hoped that her son's childhood is different to her's, or her husband's, or his uncle G's. She hopes that being a federal agent won't affect her boy's life. What if an op goes bad? What if Marty gets injured or worse? What if they both die? She knows that her mum will look after him, and his 3 uncles and 2 aunts will crazy spoil him, and do background checks on his teachers, friends, school, dates, roommates and eventually his wife, but she still worries.

How can she not? She's a bloody federal agent. Her son is always at risk. Though she also knows that if someone hurts a single curly brunette hair on her boy's head, said someone will have to face the wrath of NCIS. First, the nerds, who will do some techy thing to them which will scare the person shitless. Secondly, the grandmother, who will cut, slap and beat the person up. She is Kensi's mother, after all. Thirdly, the Godfathers, whose name fits them, will do something that scares Kensi to even think about. Fourthly, the parents. No one hurts her boy and lives to tell about it. Marty... well, he is related to Hetty. And then, when the person is hanging by a thread, Hetty. Kensi feels slightly bad for this unknown enemy who has no idea about the horrors they face.

When she found out about her pregnancy, Hetty called in Nate. That woman knows everything. She knew Kensi, and Marty, would need him to work out all their fears, Kensi about her ability as a mother and her child's future and Marty's about his past and ability as a father.

Kensi has reassured her husband that he is not his father and he will be a better one to his son. She's listened and he's listened, and they've fought and cried, laughed and ate the weird things Kensi craved and made mistakes, but they made it through and nothing can break them as they bring their boy home from a party at the Beale's home.

Eric and Nell suggested that all the gang bring their arsenal of offspring and significant others to their house for the party. Sam brought his wife and daughters, G brought his fiancé, a Russian girl named Anya and Hetty told the children kid-friendly stories and started training Hawkeye and Maddie Beale how to sneak up on people. Maddie was very awkward and clumsy, being the carbon copy of her father but tiny and Hawkeye... well Hawkeye picked it up right away and started sneaking up on G. Hawkeye was thrilled because it means he can use this new trick on his friends as well as other jokes that he picked up from the TV show M*A*S*H, also where he got his name from. He never really liked Ben.

Kensi sat with Marty, watching her son play with Christina Beale. He's 5 years old tomorrow and he already has his father's skills with kids. Christina gurgled and waved her tiny fists at him while he cradled her in his arms, promising to look after the 6 month old and to play with her all the time. Kensi smiled at the memory, vowing to print off the photo Anya took and frame it.

Anya, an assassin turned self-defence trainer, was a photographer in her spare time and she had walked around, preserving the evening forever, her long blonde hair pulled into a bun so none of the children could pull on it. G chatted with Marty and followed her movements, happy and no longer the lone wolf. He found out what his name was a year ago but asked to still be referred to as G because Gabriel doesn't really suit him.

Sam sat with Eric and Nell, laughing and joking with Georgia, Sam's eldest daughter, talking about past vacations and inside jokes.

Kensi had to smile. The evening had made her even more happy to know these people. They are her life and she loves them. She's content knowing that Nathan will be in safe hands if something goes wrong. When he was born, Hetty actually set up two trust funds; one for him and one for in case they have another kid. There's not too much in the fund, just enough to get him through college. Nathan doesn't know he has it yet. They plan to tell him when he's 17. Hetty somehow knew though. She knew that eventually, Kensi would get pregnant again. She had given Kensi a knowing smile this evening when Kensi announced it, even though her baby bump wasn't too obvious yet (even though it should be). In three months, Kensi, Marty and Nathan Deeks will have little Audrey to look after and G has called major spoiling rights already. Nathan was so excited. He has already asked his Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric to help him build a mobile for her. He's also helping decorate her room. Kensi loves that room. The walls have trees painted on them and there are paper cranes and star-shaped lanterns hanging from the ceiling and "branches". Nathan thinks that it's special for a special sister.

This is Kensi's family. She's proud to say that. It took a long time to accept it and let her walls that are covered in graffiti relating to abandonment to fall down but they have. She loves her family.

Kensi looked over into the backseat of their car at a sleeping Nathan, a tear falling down her cheek when she realises that she doesn't need to doubt anything. Marty was holding her hand and her soon to be 5 year old was passed out after a night of family.

And that's all that matters.


End file.
